Aging of the skin can adversely affect elasticity and strength of the skin through changes in the two main constituents of the dermal extracellular matrix, the fibrous proteins collagen and elastin. For example, elastin is a large fibrous protein formed by the crosslinking of elastin precursor protein molecules (e.g., tropoelastin) into spiral filaments. The spiral filaments consist of peptidic chains that are capable of extending and then resuming their original shape.
Compositions comprising Phyllanthus niruri to treat the skin are known in the art. However, the inventors have recognized that not all extracts of Phyllanthus niruri perform equivalently in promoting tropoelastin and collagen formation. The inventors have surprisingly found that water-extractable, low molecular weight fractions of Phyllanthus niruri have significantly better activity than other extracts of Phyllanthus niruri for inhibiting collagenase, promoting tropoelastin, and promoting collagen formation.